Who am I?
by Evil Wanda
Summary: When Zhane told his little girl, Martin about his mother Roseberry, he says Martin mostly like her, she become to wander who she is as she grow for piss years? The story of Astronema and Zhane's daughter.


Title: Who am I?

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: When Zhane told his little girl, Martin about his mother Roseberry, he says Martin mostly like her, she become to wander who she is as she grow for piss years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the Megaship, Zhane was work when Astronema, his wife walk in with two children.

"Daddy" a little voice called as Zhane looks up and saw his 3-year-old daughter Martin Cleopatra Roseberry Hawks.

"Hey, my little fire" Zhane smiled pick her up and give her a kiss.

"She want you be her in bed and told her a story," Astronema answered.

"Okay and you be Dustin to bed, I going to told her the story about my mom, she mostly look like her" Zhane smiled give his wife a kiss and carrying Martin off to her bedroom.

In Martin's room, Zhane put Martin in her bed, put the cover, and sat beside her.

"Okay, this story about your grandmother, Roseberry, my mother, she was great, beautiful and she care for everything on K0-35" Zhane smiled as Martin look up.

"Why don't I see her like I see grandpapa?" she asked.

"Because she dead before you was born, but everytime I look at you, I see my mom because you have her love, care and honor," Zhane answered. "Here, this is a picture of her" give her a picture, give her a kiss, and walk then true off the lights.

"So this I may look like when I grow up?" Martin asked. "Well, goodnight, grandma" as she feel sleep.

If I life to be a hundred and never see the sevend wonders,  
that will be all right.  
If I do not make it too the big leagues, if I never win a grammy  
I'm gone be just fine, cause i now exactly who I am.

6 years later, 9 year-old Martin was jump way from her teacher, Oroku Saki with his adopt daughter, Karai, Martin bff, who 16 year old.

"Remember what I told you, stand your ground" Saki yelled as Martin jump behind Karai and kicks her.

"Stand my ground" Martin whispered kick Saki way.

"Not to self, never fight with Martin" Saki called as Astronema walk to him.

"Well, she has her grandmother's spite" Astronema giggled as Martin run up to her.

"Hey, mom, do you saw how I kick Karai?" Martin asked as Karai smile and ruff Martin's hair

"Yes, honey, I saw" Astronema answered as Martin and Karai walk away.

"I can only imagine what Roseberry look like" Saki smiled as Martin chase after Karai.

"Look at my daughter, you saw Roseberry" Astronema answered as Martin feel and scar her right knee.

"Martin" Karai called run over to Martin and check on her.

"I find" Martin called get up and tears come to her eyes.

"It okay" Karai called take Martin in her arms, hugged her then Astronema take Martin, and heal her scar.

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

1 year later, 10-year-old Martin was runway from the Purple Dragons.

"Come on, guys" Martin called jump over one of them. "You know you going to get a good butt kicking" kick them away and feat a hand on her shoulder.

"Konnichiwa, Martin-chin" 17-year-old Karai smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Karai-chin" Martin bowing to Karai, who bow back.

"So what do you take?" Karai asked as they walk away.

"I don't take anything tonight," Martin answered.

"Master is not going to be happy" Karai sigh.

"I know, my friend but I have lot on my mind"

"About what, Martin?" as Martin look up to the moon.

"My grandmother, Roseberry".

"Your father only said she was a caring person like you"

"I know" as tears come to Martin's eyes. "I better going, I stay in trouble for lest week" walk away. "But give those to master" threw something over her shoulder.

"But I thought you said…you little liar" Karai joked run over to her as Martin run away from as she laugh with Karai, who catch her.

So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am

The next 2 years, Martin was now 12 year old and was sleep as 18-year-old Karai walk over to her.

"Martin" Karai called kick her at the feet.

"What?" Martin asked open one eye and look up.

"Time to get to work" Karai answered as Martin, get up yaw and walk way as the full moon come.

**Grandma, I hope you can hear me but I need your guiding tonight because I'm going to be in trouble with my mom and places if my brother up with you, ask him to help me **Martin thought as Karai show her the plane.

"See you when you come back" Karai called as Martin nodding and teleport to a museum.

At the museum, Martin knocks out the sectary cops and wants to the Egypt display and stole what her master wants when she feel the wind blow.

"Grandma" Martin called look around and saw none then turn to a mirror and saw the spite of her grandmother.

"Why?" the spite asked as it disappear.

"Grandma, wait" Martin called run to the spite. "She gone" teleport way.

At her favors hide spot, Martin was laid on her back, grazing up in the starts when her mother Astronema walks up to her.

"Something wrong?" Astronema asked as Martin turn her head from her mother. "I know you stole but I feel that you saw the spite of your grandmother," added.

"Yeah, I saw the spite, it ask why do I stole?" Martin asked get up and walk away as Astronema rub her eyes.

"Look, I know it be hard on you after lost your brother in wars" Astronema sighed. "But work hard don't help drive it away" added.

"But what will?" Martin asked.

"I don't know but you can let it by be angry," Astronema answered.

"I don't my angry take me over and destroy anything," Martin yelled as tears come to her eyes.

"_Mon ange de Masque, Mon Cherie amour _, you can't think about that and I here" Astronema called as Martin start to cry hard and hugged her mother. (My angel of music, my sweet love _Mon ange de Masque, Mon Cherie amour _)

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

3 months later, Martin was going to be 13 year old and become the pharaoh of Egypt but she had dreams about her grandmother.

"I swear ever night, I see her, stand there wait for me to stop be a thief "Martin called talk over the phone with Karai, who was 19 years old.

"You must clam yourself before master find out" Karai answered as Martin look at her widower as it start to rain.

"Yeah, maybe you right" Martin sigh "Call you later" as they hang up.

"Martin" a voice called at the door.

"Come in" Martin ordered as Ecliptor, her godfather and friend walk in with a tray with a piece of pizza and a cup of ice tea.

"I brought you some dinner" Ecliptor called as Martin smiled.

"Thank but I don't want it" Martin answered sat down on her bed.

"I hear you talk about your grandmother" Ecliptor sighed put the tray on the deck and walk over to her.

"Am I like her?" Martin called laid crosses her bed.

"Maybe" Ecliptor answered called as Martin get up and look out the widow.

"Maybe I'm her" Martin smiled turn to face him with a smiled and him nodding back to her.

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able

Two days was Martin was going 13th b-day and she was meditate when Karai come in wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono.

"Martin" Karai called as Martin open her eyes and look up at her.

"Time to get really for me?" Martin asked as Karai nodded and Martin smiled as she get up and get some thing from her dresser. "I was in the spite world and talk to my grandma" added as she walk to bathroom as Karai take out some make up as Martin come out wearing a mainly full length, starting from the shoulder and going down to the ankle with a Re eye necklace.

"Sat down so I can do your face," Karai ordered as Martin sat down as Karai start does her face.

**I cannot believe my mom and dad are happy for me** Martin thought as Karai told her she was does.

"You look beautiful" Karai smiled as Martin look in the mirror and saw what she look like when

there was knock on the door. "Yes?" asked as Martin's patents come in.

"We want to talk to Martin" Zhane answered as Karai nodded and walk out.

"My baby is are grow up" Astronema cried as Zhane hugged his wife.

"Mom, I stilly going to be your baby" Martin called get up and walk over to her. "But when I need help, I call you" as Astronema smiled and hugged her daughter as Zhane smiled as he saw his mother's spite in Martin's eyes.

Two hours, everyone was sat as Oroku Saki and Zhane were walk Martin down a alter to Dark Specter.

"Thank pap, master" Martin thanked as Zhane kiss her hair as Saki pat her head.

"Who give this child to be crow the pharaoh of Egypt?" Dark Specter asked.

"Her mother and I, Zhane and Astronema Hawks" Zhane answered.

"Her master, Oroku Saki" Saki answered too as they handing her to Zhane's father.

Two hours, Martin shook Lord Zedd's hands.

"Thank Lord Zedd" Martin thanked as Zedd bow and walk away as Ecliptor walk up to her.

"If your grandmother was alive, she be cry" Ecliptor bowed as Martin nodded.

"Ecliptor, I know who I am" Martin smiled.

"Who are you then?" he asked.

"I'm Roseberry granddaughter" Martin answered as Ecliptor nodded and hugged her.

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

That's who I am

**Epilogue**

Martin grow up to be a beautiful like her mother and grandmother. She had her father's mind and heart but she had one best thing that she will not trade in the world, her grandmother's spite. Her friends and family were always there for her no more what.

**The End**


End file.
